Lost Children
by HarajukuDJ
Summary: Inuyasha was lost at one point of his life, but Kagome saved him. but why is it he is still having nightmares of when he was a child and his long lost friend that he had betraded long ago. will he be saved or will his heart break?
1. Chapter 1

T.A: hi! This is my first Inuyasha story so please be gentle! review will motivate me to write more! I hope you like it!

Inuyasha: don't be stupid they'll like it

Kagome : yes you'll be fine

As the night became a silent dream to the young hanyou sleeping, soundly next to a young girl around the age of 16 with flowing silky black hair and fair called her Kagome in his sleep. But, she was not in his dream at the moment.

"Kasha...." the young hanyou whispered as he tossed and turned in his he was transformed into his vision.

A girl stood before him in his dream, she was smiling at the sight of him; she was around the age of 10. Her hair was gracefully flowing down her back with its silky crimson color, she glanced at him with big innocent eyes; one was colored a deep purple and the other a sea blue. Her white smile faded as he approached her.

"Why....why did you leave me, Inu? I thought we were friends?"

He stepped back, only being saved by Kagome's shove to his shoulders.

"Wake up, InuYasha!" his eyes opened, staring at the full moon above him.

A monk by the name of Miroku and a demon slayer by the name of Sango sat next to Kagome looking at him with worry.

"What did you dream of, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as he slowly sat long silky white locks flowed down his shoulders as he sat, his dog ears twitching at each sound; he glanced at his friends with golden eyes filled with slight fear but filled to the rim with rage.

"I...it was nothing....I'm going for a walk." He said as he arose from his position on the looked at him with worry and sighed at his attempt of reassurance.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kagome asked as she too arose from her sleeping bag she sat comfortably on.

The young hanyou shook his head to her answer and stepped back.

"No, I want to go alone....if you don't mind....I need to clear my head."

He didn't wait for her response, swiftly walking away towards the riverbank. Back at the camp site Kagome and Sango chatted as the monk fell back to sleep.

"What do you think scared Inuyasha, Kagome?" Songa asked she tied her soft dark brown hair up in a young school girl shrugged her shoulders with a confused look.

"I don't know... he's been having the same dream for about two weeks now.... and it's bothering me that he won't talk about it.....what should I do Sango?" Kagome said playing with a strand of her hair around her index.

morning came....

Sango, Kagome and Miroku gathered their things, Inuyasha appeared. They glanced at each other and said nothing, hoping not to provoke the young demon. They began their journey, Miroku carrying the still sleeping fox demon named Shippo.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome nearly whispered trying to get the demon's ears twitched at the sound of his name escaping from the lips of his affection; he turned his head slightly as they continued walking.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked almost worried at the tone of her voice that sounded weak and frail

."Who is Kasha?""What did you say?"

Inuyasha asked turning all his attention to heard what she said but he just didn't want to believe it. Kagome suddenly regretted asking the question, but she then was filled with courage and for that she asked again.

"I SAID who is KASHA!!!" she shouted feeling a bit of rage filling starred at her with shock.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with confusion. Kagome waited for an answer from him.... he was just quiet until she asked him again

."I'll tell you.....just don't get upset. Kasha...is...WAS..." his eye brow raised in frustration and his ears twitched in anger.

"GGRRRR..... It's none of your business who she was or is!!" the hanyou shouted stomping away from the was stunned at his reaction

"why is he acting so weird?" Kagome thought as the words escaped from her mouth without her realizing it.

"SIT" no sooner the words escaped her lips did the demon got forced to the ground face first

."DAMNIT" Inuyasha shouted mouth filled with they continued their journey, the young miko and hanyou kept their distance; Miroku took this as an advantage, as much as a lecher he was he slyly placed his hand on Sango's thigh and began caressing it. She turned her face towards him with anger and suddenly she raised her hand and slapped him with all her force

."Cut it out you lecherous monk!" Sango shouted as she walked a little bit faster than him in order to keep her soon found herself next to Kagome and she couldn't help but ask;

"why did you ask about this "Kasha"?" Kagome looked up at the woman who was only but a few inches taller than her and sighed

."I don't know, Sango....he whispers her name every time he has that nightmare....I wish he would trust me and tell me what's wrong." Kagome said feeling the need of her mother.

"I wish I could tell you everything will be okay... I would say that it's just how Inuyasha is.....but I cant ...."

Sango sighed and looked up ahead at the Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked up at Inuyasha and sighed loud enough for him to hear her; his ears twitched as he turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked feeling a little cooled down. Kagome took a deep breath, almost regretting her idea.

"I'm going home!" she said beginning to walk towards the well that was near them.

"Fine.... go home, we can manage without you!" he snorted as he ran tugged at Kagome's skirt, she looked down at the baby demon fox and lifted him off the ground, snuggling him.

"Kagome....do you have to go?" Shippo asked as he looked at her with his cute green eyes

."Yes...do you, Kagome?" Sango and Miroku only smiled at them and simply answered "I'll be back soon." Then she was down the while.......

.Inuyasha walked around the opening of the forest, sniffing the air as he soon realized he wasn't alone. He laughed silently as he turned to the scent he thought was Kagome's.

"Kagome...I'm sorry..." his eye brow raised as he realized that it was a demon's scent that he growled at the area of the demon.

He took out his tensiga and approached the bush, he quietly moved the bush and he gasped. Laying on the ground was a young demon around Inuyasha's age with long shaggy crimson red hair, her clothes were torn and it showed her long silky tanned legs; she was fairly tanned but that was not what caught his eye; it was a carved wooden butterfly hanging from around her neck. He placed his sword in its sheath and crouched next to grimaced as he noticed the scars on her hands and a long one running down her neck, he gently shook her shoulder; suddenly she jolted her eyes opened and to his surprise one was purple and the other was a deep seablue. The name uttered from his lips like a ghost."Kasha?!"


	2. Chapter 2

N: wow! I really didn't know where this idea came from? I'm just hoping you guys enjoyed the first part! And for those who don't know already, Kasha is my OC character and this is slight AU too. I hope you will enjoy this part! Please review! I really want to know if you liked it.

The young girl sat up and looked up at him with stunning eyes but with slight fear in them, she crept away from him slightly from fear and he could tell she was shaking lightly. He smiled a little as he showed kindness in his eyes which was rare for him, he held out his hand for her to grab and smiled; she looked up at him with worry but grabbed his hand anyways. As she placed her hand on his he noticed how cold it was and quickly pulled her into an embrace and breathed in her lavender scent as she shivered.

"I am so sorry…. I never thought _he_ would do something like this to you." he whispered in her long crimson locks.

Her eyes slowly closed and her legs gave out from exhaustion, Inuyasha holding her tight as she fell into his arms.

"Kasha?!"

He sighed as he felt her shiver even in her state, he hooked his hand under her legs and the other on her back and ran to a shelter for the sky was turning grey a sure sign of rain. Moments later he found a cave and quickly ventured inside before she would catch cold, he pulled off his hakama top and pooled it over her. He sat there for a good minute or so looking over at her; her crimson locks pooled around the floor at her feet, her white kimono was torn from old age but covered a fair amount of her body, on her neck was that wooden butterfly that he kept staring at but it seemed it was missing a gem, she had nothing covering her feet but they weren't in bad shape but, he noticed a red stain bleeding through her white kimono and gasped as he knew it was blood.

"_what happened to you?" _he thought as he ran through the forest and found the others.

"Inuyasha…that wasn't nice what you said to Kagome!" Shippo said as Sango placed him on the ground.

"Can it fur ball….I'm going to get her." he said racing past them and into the nearest well he could find.

_**Meanwhile…….**_

Kagome sat on her bed in the 20th century with a sour face, she didn't understand why he never trusted her, she sighed as she inwardly punished herself for worrying about the Hanyou who didn't seem to care enough to go after her.

"_Stupid Inuyasha…always making me feel like crap when he knows he needs me." _she thought to herself as she was about to change into her night clothes.

Suddenly a breeze came through her window and she looked and sitting on her windowsill was her beloved Hanyou. She smiled but noticed his expression and the lack of his hakama top. He was soaking wet and looked worried instead of the usual scowl he held on his face, she quickly pulled him inside and draped a towel over his head to keep him from catching cold.

"Stupid…you'll get sick if you stay wet…what happened to your hakama top?" she asked as she began to dry his ears and rub them softly like he enjoys.

He gasped lightly at the feel of her warm hands on his cold ears but remembered what he wanted from her.

"Kagome…I need your help."

Her eyes widened, he had never openly asked for her help before and that made her smile.

"What is it?"

He began looking around the room for something, Kagome was puzzled, she didn't know what he was searching for, so she asked.

"What are you looking for, Inuyasha?" she asked as she noticed him opening her closet.

"where's that thing…you know the white magic box with the red cross on it." he answered as he looked under the bed.

She smiled a little after realizing what he was talking about and went into her night stand and pulled out the first aid kit and held it up.

"you mean this."

He shook his head in response.

"what happened are the others hurt?"

He rushed to her and pulled her over his shoulders and muttered something that sounded like "I'll explain later" and jumped out of the window and into the well.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Back at the cave thunder roared loudly causing the sleeping demon to wake up, startled she looked at her surroundings and noticed the silk red hakama top pooled over her body. He picked it up and sniff it, with a confused expression appearing on her face.

"Let's go in there, guys!"

The demon girl stood still as she heard this and pulled the silk cloth over her face as she shook from fear as she glanced over through the entrance and noticed a small fox demon with a giant leaf in its hands and running to the cave along with two other people. As they entered the cave the young demon slayer's demon cat Kirara began growling as she noticed the woman in the corner/

"Hey… isn't that Inuyasha's hakama top?" Sango asked as she noticed her too.

"Yeah…who is that?" Miroku asked

"She's a DEMON!!!" Shippo gasped as he took out his magic top.

Sango and Miroku took out their weapons as they noticed the blood on the floor and assumed it was their friend.

Kasha looked at them with worry and shivered as they soon approached her.

"STOP!!! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the cave with Kagome on his back.

_**Moments later……**_

Kasha was hiding behind Inuyasha as the four looked at the young hanyou with confusion and disbelief.

Kagome looked at him as if he had betrayed her, but quickly dismissed her feelings as she noticed the blood stain on the girl's kimono and her tan skin starting to pale; she took a step closer to her and smiled at her.

"My name is Kagome…let me help you." Kasha looked at her with confusion.

"She doesn't speak proper Japanese." Inuyasha muttered.

She looked up at her and wondered what her name was and why or how he found her.

"_Watashi no namae wa Kagome desu, yuki chiisai tasukete anata_!" she said

The girl looked at her.

"_Onamae wa?" _Kagome asked trying to win the girl over and tend to her wounds before she could get worse.

" _Watashi wa…Kasha to moushimasu_." Kasha whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened as the girl now named Kasha stood before her hugging _her _hanyou. She shook her head quickly and focused on her wound.

"Kasha? Isn't that the name of the person you dream about, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a confused look on his face.

"…" he didn't reply as the girl gripped the cloth swathed around her body tighter and began to shiver again, she soon felt limp and grabbed his shoulder before clasping on the cavern's floor.

"KASHA!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled her body close to his in a protective manner.

Kagome stood still, her mind falling apart at the seams as she watched the display in front of her, why did this girl appear now…or why did he show more affection for her than he did for her.

"Inuyasha…who is she?"

He looked up at her with rage filling his eyes as blood spilled out from her kimono.

"I don't have time for this…help her!!!"

Kagome sighed and kneeled beside them pulling the white torn kimono aside to reveal a large gash on her side. She grimaced as she looked how deep it was, she pulled out the wrappings and fluid that bubbled once she placed it on her gash.

_**Later……**_

The gang stood around the fire as Kasha rested in Inuyasha's hakama top and blankets over her.

"Are you going to tell me now who she is?" Kagome asked arms crossed and eyebrow furred in anger.

He sighed as he glanced over at the young demon sleeping only a few feet away from him. He had never thought that he would see her again in this lifetime. He looked at her once more with that care in his eyes that he once had for her.

"She and I…grew up together." he said leaning on a tree that was behind him.

"But…so she is a demon since she looks so young after 50 years later." Miroku replied looking at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes…my mother raised her and her brother after their mother abandoned them." he said closing his eyes to remember.

_The day he meet her, cherry blossoms were in the season of blooming, petals dancing in the air as the wind picked up, the young hanyou was standing at the front gates at the young age of 10. The woman at the gate was beautiful her long silky black hair fell gracefully to her waist and her lips as red as the rose itself. She seemed to be talking to two young children. Moments passed and the two approached our young half breed, one was of a 13 year old boy with crimson hair and deep sea blue eyes wearing a black kimono, standing next to him was a young girl with short crimson hair pulled behind her ear with a cheery blossom, she looked at him with one eye sea blue and the other a deep purple, she was about his age 10. She smiled at him as he looked at her, her brother seemed aware of this and pulled her behind him; she stepped aside and spoke softly._

"_Watashi wa Kasha to moushimasu….Onamae wa?" she asked as she smiled at him._

"_Inuyasha." he muttered as he blushed _

_She grabbed her brother by the hand and pulled him towards them._

"_Kochira wa Watashi no Onii-san, Kaji!" the young girl now named Kasha said._

"_Kaji?" Inuyasha snorted as he started to giggle_

_The boy glared at the young hanyou and smacked his sister on the head lightly._

"_Enryo Shinaide duruma omoshiroi ni Watashi!" Kaji muttered putting his head down and blush painting his face._

"_Dou itashi kawaii!" Kasha said as blush painted her face as she smiled at the young hanyou._

"Inuyasha…what happened to her?" Kagome asked bringing him back into reality.

He looked at her with sorrow ears twitching as he heard the sleeping beauty cough.

"I…I don't know."

Kagome looked at him in annoyance she didn't understand why she was so in love with someone she didn't know very well. She pulled loose strands of her black hair behind her ear and began playing with the bottom of her skirt.

"Is she dangerous?" she whispered looking at the ground.

He almost jumped at her remark, ears burning at the very thought of his childhood friend being any threat to Kagome or the others. He cleared his throat as he walked past her to Kasha while muttering a "No". he crouched next to her and pulled loose red strands that had fallen out of place on her chin behind her ear, looking at her with care. Kagome tightened her fist and tried to breathe slowly as Kasha opened her eyes and sat up looking at him with eyes filled to the rim with worry and fright.

"Doko….?" she mumbled looking around.

"Dou itashi kinko, Kasha." he whispered to her as he pulled her in to an embraced.

She nodded her head in response and sighed as she breathed in his scent.

"Eigo ga wakarimasu ka?" Kagome asked looking at her with determination in finding what exactly her relationship was with _her _hanyou.

Kasha looked at her with slight fright and pulled her face into Inuyasha's chest, shivering.

"Sukoshi." Kasha whimpered shivering even more.

"Kagome…let her rest." Inuyasha requested as he pulled his hakama top around her to sojourn her shivering.

"I….want…." she looked down at the floor.

Inuyasha noticed her pendant and smirked inwardly as his memory of the day he made it for her.

_The rain was pouring down on the little village the young hanyou and his family and friends lived in and he was in his house with a small knife in his hands carving away as Kasha stared out the window._

"_Eigo ga suki taiyou ame?" she asked looking back at him._

"_Nani?" he asked looking up at her with a confused look._

"_Sore nimo." she whispered being hypnotized by the rain pour._

"_Oi!"_

_Kasha turned around shocked that the young half breed called her in such manner._

"_Nani?"_

"_Koko." he said holding out his hand to her._

_She hesitated at first but crawled over to his reach and took what was in his hand. She looked down and smiled; he had carved a wooden butterfly with a cherry blossom behind it with a dip in the middle._

"_No tame ni anata no hoseki." he muttered as blush painted his face._

_She smiled at him and placed her purple gem inside and planted a kiss on his forehead._

"_Kawaii."_

_He sighed and looked down the girl before him._

"_Kasha wa doko desu ka anata no hoseki?" he asked as she closed her eyes._

_AN: wow! That was a long chapy! I really hope I got you guys hooked on this and don't worry the Japanese won't be for too long. And so…any questions so far? I would love a few reviews before I continue!!! Thanks a lot!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey! I am ready for another chapter how about you? I am ready for more drama!!!!

Inuyasha: Calm down, stupid!

Shippo: you shouldn't say that to the writer.

Inuyasha: shut up fur ball!!

Bella: hey…stop this at once!

She stood there as she watched him play with that _thing's _hair, seeing the mixture of passion and lust in his eyes threatened her sanity and pity for the young demon sleeping next to him. Kagome breathed in slightly as she tightened and released her fists and stood there watching the display in front of her. The young hanyou before her pulled _it _on to his lap and wrapped his hands around _it's _waist as _it's _head rested on his shoulder. She didn't know what to do, should she make a mistake and confront him about his affection towards Kasha or just keep watch and hope everything will go away when she leaves them forever. She sighed as she watched the display and sat next to them, she looked at _it _fully now, the tanned skin she loved to have but was stuck with pale, her long legs resting on the soft grass; she shook her head, no way did he love her….it just has to be a mistake.

"Inuyasha…why do you care for her so much?" Kagome asked as she noticed the butterfly necklace around her neck.

"Because….she was the only one who understood me…we shared the same desire."

"But she is a full fledged demon...isn't she?" Miroku asked as he handed Sango and the others fried fish Shippo had caught earlier.

Inuyasha shook his head and tightened his grip on his demon friend as she sat there, sleeping.

"No…yeah she is a demon."

"Then why…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with an almost pleading tone of voice.

Inuyasha sighed, breathing in the scent of roses and lavender from Kasha's hair. He played with a strand of her hair with his index and his thumb and sighed as he placed her softly on the grass.

"Look…why are you so hung up on this?" he asked them taking his eyes off of her and looking up at his friends.

"I…I don't trust her." Kagome stuttered

His golden orbs widened as he looked at his once kind hearted affection, he looked up at the others and they seem to agree but couldn't look at the young hanyou. His anger fueled his body grinding his teeth as he stood up. But his sudden anger was disturbed as he felt a hand on his ankle. He looked down and Kasha was awake and glaring at him with mesmerizing eyes.

"Kasha?!"

She sat up and looked at everyone.

"I…don't…need……..anata….help." she stammered as she rose from her spot on the ground and threw his hakama top on the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden English emitted from the demon's mouth, but although she would advice her not to move in her condition, she wanted her out of her and everyone else's life.

"Kasha…you're hurt…stop." Inuyasha pegged as he grabbed her by the wrist.

" _Watashi ni iko U_!!!" she yelled pulling her hand away from him and fell on the ground.

Kagome took pity on her, she walked up to her held out her hand, smiling at her.

"Kasha….let me help you up."

With deep eyes, Kasha shook her head and stood up, her hair flowing down to her waist, she looked at Kagome with eyes that burned as the sun itself. She picked up the necklace that lay only a few feet away from her; dangling from her hands, Sango noticed a gem that looked like it should be in side the dented middle of the butterfly.

"Are you missing a gem from your pendant?" Sango asked as she took a step closer to her, smiling, trying not to alarm her any further.

Kasha looked at her and smiled…eyes filled with what looked like pain and sorrow, that was inflicted upon her numerous times before. And for some reason Miroku and Sango knew that Inuyasha had something to do with it. Kasha glanced at Inuyasha and sighed.

"_Watashi nikushimi anata_." she whispered into his ear as she ran towards the forest.

His ears twitched and his eyes poured tears as the realization of what he did to her all those years ago came flooding in. Kagome and the gang looked at each other with worry in their gaze as they watched each tear fall onto his crimson hakama and disappear into the silk. Kagome inched closer to him and gently embraced him, taking in a deep breath and embraced her as well. She pulled a little away from him to wipe the tears from his eyes and stared into his golden orbs.

"What is it…what did she say to you?"

He looked at her and grid his teeth, pulling loose black strands behind her ear.

"she told me she hated me." he whimpered as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

Kagome looked at him with worry, had she really seen him pour his heart out? Her heart ached at that moment, she didn't know what to think now, had that woman really hit him do hard in the heart that he would cry? She stepped back from him, walking with the rest to find shelter for the night; trying to forget the young demon that had just disrupted their time of peace from finding the shekon jewel shards. As the rain and clouds finally drifted from the sky, the gang had found themselves at the bridge of the forest with a fire started and laughter beginning to come back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled inwardly but not out of happiness, she knew something was wrong with him….almost like a guilty act he had played upon Kasha and that was the cause for her to hate him. NO. Kagome shook her head swiftly, she knew for a fact that he could be violent but never cruel enough to make someone hate him….although their were times she thought he was the meanest person in the world but in the end she knew that nothing could really cause her to hater him for a long time. Inuyasha saw the look that his beloved was giving him and he didn't want to do anything to help it…he was depressed the woman that was nearly his other half had told him she hated him. He didn't know what to think anymore, she had told him many years ago that she wanted to be his wife and now she didn't want anything to do with him. Her knew why and he couldn't or wouldn't blame her doe it either….it was his fault that she was in that condition in the first place not to mention that its also his fault that her brother wanted to kill him for it too. Kaji….he hadn't seen him since that day he had betrayed the both of them.

_It was about 39 years ago….he was 19 at the time, he was 20 and she was 19. It was raining, almost like how it was today only pouring harder. The young hanyou was standing in front of another demon about a few years older than him, holding Kasha by the chains that was around her neck and wrists….he had placed them there when she had fallen asleep. The look on her face once she realized what was going on burned into his heart forever. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face showed fear._

"_Supashi-bo, tameni kon suteki houshou…. Katsu ato hikiai iu ato hikiai." the big demon chuckled as he pulled him closer to him._

"_Temae yuuri teiku sasuga chuui sayou sei." Inuyasha said as his eyes glowed that powering glow._

_The demon threw a small pouch at him and he caught it without a problem._

"_Doushite……Doushite Inuyasha….DOUSHITE!!!!!" she cried as the demon dragged her away._

"_INUYASHA!!!!!!" she screamed._

_He turned around and suddenly getting hit in the face by a fist, after stumbling back on his feet he saw the figure that had hit him in the face…he was tall and handsome, red hair flowing down his nape of his neck, sea blue eyes glaring at him……_

Inuyasha blinked and noticed that everyone had fallen asleep, he sighed staring at the fire as it flickered and small sparks flied around. He looked over at the sleeping girl and smiled as he watched her whisper his name.

"INUYASHA!"

He spun around and standing in front of was a demon with long snow white hair like his, with golden eyes that have seen more days than him, only one arm at side and sword at his side and beautiful tattoos marking his face. Inuyasha growled as he stood up and pulled his tensiga from its sheath.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Humph…. Insolent moron….you know what I am after…Kasha was here…where is she?" Sesshomaru demanded as he looked at his brother with pride and annoyance.

Inuyasha placed his sword in his sheath and looked at him confused, the others hadn't awaken so he started walking away with his brother in order not to wake them.

"How do you know her?" pulling his hakama top closer to block the cold from entering.

"she's been running from me for 15 years now…Rin and Jaken doesn't know about her….she is mine." Sesshomaru said looking off into the moon light.

The young demons eyes shrunk and his skin turned pale as his hands started to shake.

"you bought her from trade?"

"I picked up her scent….no thanks to you….goodbye Inuyasha…our next meeting will not be pleasant."

"_What am I going to do if he finds her? Knowing him he might hurt her….this is all my fault…damn it! All for a stupid fake shekon jewel that didn't work…..I need to find her…she didn't have her crystal…. I need to know what happened to it and if we are in danger if she doesn't have it like last time." he thought as he ran towards the direction his brother was heading._

AN: well….how was that? Any idea what will happen next? Bet not!!! Reviews would be nice. Until next time!!!!

Sayonara!!!


	4. Chapter 4

T.A: hello peoples…. I am so glad I got so many hits for this story, I am glad you guys like it! Only it would have been better if I had a few reviews, but I guess you can't have everything now can we?! But I hope you like this new chap. The story is getting really intense!

Kasha: Baka!!!!

Toxic: leave me alone, Kasha!

Inu: it's your story so its your fault.

It could have been hours that he had been standing there as the sun peeked over the horizon for Kagome appeared in front of him, eyes filled with question as she stood in front of him touching his face which caused him to stir.

"Are you ok… still upset about Kasha?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

He stepped away from her a little and looked at her with determined eyes.

"I have to go find her, Kagome, please forgive me."

"But….I don't understand, why go look for someone who doesn't care or want you?"

Inuyasha glared at her the remark she made hurt him a little and it showed as he pulled his hakama top closer to him.

"Because….I owe her that much." he said as he raced off into the direction he sensed Sesshomaru went, as he disappeared into the forest Kagome looked at herself in the reflection of the river and sighed.

"_what did you do to h_er? _have you done something so repulsive that you cant let us in to help you… you cant do this alone Inuyasha." _heading to the campsite where the others were.

"_G_uys…we have to find Inuyasha and help him."

Sango looked at Miroku and Shippo as if Kagome has gone crazy.

"Why…can't he take care of himself like always?" Shippo asked as he pulled an apple out of his pocket and started eating it.

"No…I think he has gotten himself into big trouble that has to do with Kasha and he thinks he owes her….we need to help him."

The three looked at each other and then back at their friend, all three simultaneously shook their heads in agreement to help their poor love sick Miko, Sango stood up and looked at her little demon Kirara and smiled at her as she transformed bigger; the four jumped on Kirara and they headed for the direction Kagome said that Inuyasha headed into. As they flew by clouds and birds Kagome thought to herself.

"_what has gotten into him lately, it seems like since that Kasha girl had came he became someone else; like he's in love with her or something." _pulling loose strands of hair behind her ear.

The gang continued their journey, while down below Inuyasha was standing in front of his brother and Kasha, she had a look of fear in her eyes as she saw Sesshomaru inching near her.

" _zanryuu!!!!" _yelling as she pushed herself away from him.

"Speak right before I make you."

"Go…away, leave me alone!!!"

Inuyasha was shocked that she knew proper Japanese, but also that he taught her; his thoughts burst as he heard a yell coming from Kasha and saw that Sesshomaru had grabbed her by the hair and threw her in front of him.

"Now…tell her why, Inuyasha, why you abandoned her."

Her eyes almost became so small you couldn't see them, her heart raced as tears gushed out as she stared at him.

He looked at her and looked t his brother he couldn't believe that he was making him do this to her, telling her the reason for what he did would be something that even time wouldn't even heal the pain she will feel after he tells her.

"INUYASHA!!!!!"

As Kirara landed near him they all got off and hurried towards him, Kagome noticed the young demon girl on the ground and soon noticed Sesshomaru she didn't understand why he wanted Kasha; in her opinion she was just a low class demon. She walked over to Inuyasha keeping an eye on the demon girl, she noticed the fear in her hanyou's golden eyes as he stared back at Kasha on the floor; Kagome didn't understand why Sesshomaru was there and why he wanted Kasha.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want Kasha for…can't you leave her alone?" Kagome yelled as she pulled out her bow and arrow.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." pulling out his tensaga from his side.

Miroku and Sango took out their weapons as well, Miroku with his sacred staff and Sango with her giant boomerang, standing next to their friend hoping to protect his former friend.

"Go away….I don't want you here, Inuyasha!"

Kagome was surprised she could hear her talking proper Japanese to them.

"Why, Kasha, why wont you let us help you?' letting her bow fall loose in her hands.

She looked away tears flowing down her cheeks as she stood and walked back to Sesshomaru's side never laying eyes on them.

"I've asked for help…and only got burned…never again."

"But why?! I thought you two were best friends?!" tears falling from her eyes, she placed her finger and caught one, looking at it like not believing it.

She felt sorry for the girl, best friends should always stay friends, no matter what. She needed to know what was it that was so bad that made her hate Inuyasha.

"No…we weren't just friends…well not to me anyways… I _loved _him and he betrayed me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her reply, he looked to the ground, holding his chest as he felt the sorrow and guilt after all those years. The gang looked at their hanyou friend with incredulity and pulled their weapons down at their sides, feeling no need to help him anymore.

"What did you do, Inuyasha?" chocolate eyes glaring at him as she stepped closer to him, hand resting on his shoulder.

"…" nothing more escaped his mouth as he looked back up and into her eyes filled with neglect.

"I have no more reason to be here, Kasha." turning around and putting his sword back at his side and pulling her by the arm with him.

Just as he said this a Back Flash wave was thrown his way, causing Kasha to be thrown the other direction hitting the ground with a low "thump". Sesshomaru looked back taking out his blade glaring at his little brother.

"you are not taking her!"

A small smile formed at the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth as he charged at him, swinging his sword and catching him on the side as blood slipped down.

As he stood his ground he looked over at Kasha, she was sitting on the grass holding her arm which was bleeding.

"Is that how you protect her, making her bleed?"

Inuyasha looked over, seeing the crimson liquid seeping down her arm and the scared look on her face, his eyes widened as he noticed her laying down on the grass curled up holding her arm as her hair pooled over her face. Kagome pulled back a sacred arrow, aiming it at him.

"Don't make me do this!"

As she pulled the arrow something seemed to make everything worse, causing the arrow to strike Kasha in the shoulder. Everyone stopped looking at her as she pulled it out of her shoulder and looked up at them.

"Kasha?" she questioned as she stared at the young demon girl.

"NO!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her

Her eyes started to roll back, her hair twirling crimson and purple markings partnered on her body; she began coughing up blood.

"What did you do, Kagome!!!" he tried to reach her but she drew up a barrier causing him to be pushed away.

"Leave…me alone….Master Sesshomaru please take me home." coughing up more blood and finally passing out.

"KASHA!!!"

Sesshomaru flashed stepped over to her unconscious body and placing her over his shoulder, Inuyasha stood up looking at the way his brother showed affection for the way he placed her on his shoulder; for some reason he felt jealous.

"Sesshomaru…where is her jewel?" Sango asked as she stepped forward.

"I…do not know." disappearing into the horizon.

"This is bad." Kagome whispered as she pulled her bow and arrow away, she walked over to her hanyou and helped him up.

"What happened between you two?"

He looked at her hearing what she had said but not really registering it in his head, all he could think about was the image of Kasha in the state that she was in, eyes closed tight, barrier pulled up hair turning; he had never seen her like that…only once.

_They had been laying in the grass together, her head gently placed on his lap as he played with her hair. She was laughing at him as he tried to teach her English._

"_Can you imagine…..Watashi, anata…in a little house in the mountains…" she had blushed _

"_Married? I didn't think demons could get married…but I guess."_

_She stood up, looking worried eyes filled with fright._

"_What…. I….will marry you…..Kasha?!"_

_She began to grab her head, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, her hair turning a purple. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her pulling her into his arms glancing at her in pain._

"_KASHA!!! What's wrong!!!!" _

_As he stood up with her in his arms, he noticed the blood on the grass from a wound on her leg that reopened, he quickly put two and two together and raced back to their home, where hopefully Kaji would be there to help; as he raced back his mind what if they were married his face blushed at the thought because he had known that she had been with no other and that would make him her first._

"_What happened?"_

_His thoughts burst as he looked up at his red headed friend, he was much taller then he and more built, for he was a year older than the two; his sea blue eyes stared at his sister as he carried her on to the futon that lay on the ground pulling out a blue gem from his wrist that dangled around on a bracelet. He hung it over her forehead and silently chanted a incantation that to this day he vaguely remembered; she soon slowly went back to her former state._

"_If I was not here you would need to give her blood….if you can not find her crystal." looking away from her to stare back at him with glowing eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_I do not know… she has always been like this…but listen well young hanyou… if she is away from her crystal long enough for this form to transform completely then all hell will break loose." pulling loose strands of crimson behind his ear._

"_I don't understand…Kaji… what will happen?"_

"_I don't know… maybe the same as me when I do not have my blue gem… but all I know is that she could destroy us all."_

"INUYASHA!!!!!"

His thoughts burst as he heard Kagome scream his name, bursting the faint memory that played over in his head; he turned his attention to her and noticed that she was being held by the neck of a demon. The demon was tall, his face was covered the only thing showing was his sea blue eyes and faint strands of red hair falling out; he held her by the neck up against the tree, squeezing as he demanded where Kasha was. Miroku and Sango, ran to her aid but was pushed back with a strong barrier that was surrounding them, Sango threw her Boomerang at the barrier to see if she could break it but it was no use. Inuyasha stood looking at the sight before him, a little shocked as the wave of the familiar demon energy that surrounded the demon. He quickly charged at the two breaking the barrier only because the demon switched his attention to him, dropping Kagome on the ground; as the two charged at one another, Inuyasha could see the tribal tattoos patterning his shoulders and stopped looking at him. The demon didn't stop took this as a way to strike him in the face with a flamed fist. The young hanyou was thrown to the side from the mass strength coming form the unknown demon, as he look up from his spot on the ground the demon stood over him, glaring at him with his glowing eyes ready to give him the final attack. Kirara fired a fire blast at the demon, causing his coverings to burn off, Inuyasha could know see his face, his eyes shrank as he saw the familiar face of his friend.

'Kaji?"

He looked back at the young demon that lay on the grass, hate fueled his gaze. His appearance hadn't changed much,. He was as tan as ever like his sister, his fire red hair only draped his shoulders, he had a scar running across his left eye and that caught Inuyasha's attention. As he stood from the ground he looked at his friend, not seeing the lucky go happy attitude he knew so well.

"Kaji….what are you doing here?'

Kagome looked scared eyes filled with tears as she noticed Inuyasha's face as a smile crept upon his face.

"_Great…another friend from his past_." pulling her arrow and bow into her back pack.

Toxic; Wow…that was a long chapter…sorry it was so long! But I am guessing you guys liked it right? Anyways what's going to happen once or if Kaji joins the group? Will he tell the gang the horrible deed his past friend Inuyasha commented? So you know what to do…REVIEW!!!! Thank you!

Sayounara!!!

Toxic Artist


	5. Chapter 5

AN:** Hello, I am glad to say this is my 5****th**** chapter! YAY! Anyway I hope you enjoy this, it is filled with angst and emotion! And just a warning there is rape in this…so yeah you have been warned!**

As he stood, looking at his past friend with worry and with question; has he really been looking for Kasha this whole time? He looked at his friend once more as Kaji glared at him.

"Don't you dare, act all friendly with me, Inuyasha!" tightening and releasing his fists at his side.

The reaction in his face was shock, nothing could have hurt more than his best friend hating him, but also he didn't blame him. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing, he knew this demon as well? She stepped closer so she could get a closer look at the man named Kaji; "Fire?" she thought as his name repeated in her mind. She soon found herself grabbing his wrist and pulling him into her embrace. Kaji looked over to his side, looking at the girl he almost killed a moment ago, shock soon painted his tanned face as he read the words that whispered out of her mouth, "I'm sorry." at that moment the stone cold threat to kill melted and he relaxed his muscles and his face softened. He patted her on the head and soon the markings on his body dissipated and his pointed ears turned round as a human's, moments later he sat next to her and the gang as they tried to understand what was going on.

"Kaji…so you are Kasha's brother?" Miroku asked as he lowered the sleeping Shippo on his lap.

He nodded slightly glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome noticed this right away and frowned.

"Yes…we came to live with Inuyasha's family when were young."

Inuyasha gulped as his former friend told their past, fear of what might happen when they ask what was it that he did. He glanced over at Kagome and noticed the pity look she was giving Kaji and that only added more to the fear that built its way up to his golden orbs. Kaji could sense the tension rising in his former friend's gaze and he smiled to himself as amusement filled his grin.

"What is going to happen to Kasha if she doesn't have her gem?" tying her hair up into her regular style and clearing her throat as she noticed the tension in Inuyasha's eyes and the mixed emotions filling Kagome's.

His sea blue eyes starred at them with intense fret and sighed.

"She becomes something that can not be stopped….it's like she is a whole different person."

Miles away…..

As the night sky caught up behind them, Sesshomaru reached a cave that seemed to be out of sight from the world hidden by the leaves and trees that surrounded the area. He placed her gently down on the cavern floor and whipped her forehead of the sweat that dripped down as a sign of a fever. He looked away once she started to tear at her clothes in a hopes of cooling off, he shook his head why should he look away? She was _his _after all and he was allowed to do whatever pleases him with her; suddenly he turned around looking at her in almost shock. Her back was covered with tattoos and scars that blended with them as if they were apart of the markings; he stepped closer to her, hand resting on her shoulder eyes filled with interest. She turned around and gazed at him with deep mauve eye and sea blue, shock and fear filled her face as he pulled her closer to him; hakama top close to her covering her chest.

"Master Sesshomaru…." whimpering as he tilted her head in an angle and kissed her parted lips.

"Don't talk." pulling her hands to her sides and letting the hakama top fall to the cave's floor.

He ran his hand through her now red purple hair, kissing her neck and suckling on her tender flesh as sniveling gasps came from her trying to push him away; although he only had one arm he was still powerful.

"No…please."

Tears flowed down her face as he parted his own hakama, taking off his obi placing her hands on his chiseled chest; Kasha closed her eyes and moved her hands over his skin, imagining that it was someone else. She gasped as he felt his hand wonder to her bare breast, messaging it as his mouth found the other, she let out a struggled moan as she tried to resist the feeling that didn't know the difference of rape and love. Markings began to appear on her legs with every struggled moan she made, wrapping around her legs in a darker shade of golden tan or brown symbols lacing the wavy patterns. Soon his hand found his way to her thigh, inching his way up to her hakata bottom and yanked it down red ruffled her feminine area; she tried to cover it with her hands but he made her keep them on his chest. She looked up at him, golden orbs laced with sexual intent and arouse; she wanted to cry out as he lead her hands to his hakata bottom and demanded that she removed it.

"What would Rin say if she saw you like this?" untying the yellow sash and letting it drop to the ground.

"It is none of her concern of what I do…you are my business." bluntly stated as the pants fell to the floor and he lifted Kasha up and against the cave wall, legs wrapped around his waist and arms lacing his neck and shoulders.

"Just imagine Inuyasha, if you can not stand me….either way I will have what I want."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, for she new she couldn't fight him off, she didn't want him to be her first. He starred at her with a blank expression groaning as he bit down in to her neck causing slight blood to drip down her hot caramel skin. Tears flowed none stop down her face as she struggled to push him away from her, only to be forced back on the wall in the same position.

"Please… I have never been with a man!"

A small smirk crept onto the white haired demon's face as those words escaped her lips, he soon captured those lips in his tongue entering where no one ever entered before.

"I know… I will make him miserable if he knows I was your first."

Her eyes shrank and her body went numb as he felt something in her tear as he entered her, she cringed as she cried out only to be not heard by the thunder that echoed out side from the up coming storm that dared to enter their region. She slashed into his skin on his shoulder blades as he began his swift thrusting movements, she bit her lip daring not to give him the satisfaction that he was pleasuring her causing him to thrust even harder. Maybe even tearing up her insides from her point of view, crying out in pain as he thrust into her causing a slight moan from her.

Moments later….

She huddled in a corner of the cave hair still daring to turn purple as her eyes begun to change into a slit and more demonic. Her kimono pooled over her body as she closed her eyes and unwillingly images of what had happened replayed in her head again and again; she opened her eyes and both eyes were now a deep mauve.

Miles away Kaji was awaken by a sudden shift in the air, he woke the rest of the gang up, sitting in a circle.

"What's wrong, Kaji?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her eyes trying to rid herself of sleepiness.

"Kasha…she is almost complete in her transformation…and I fear that she was taken." he trailed off as he gazed down at his hands sorrow filling his voice.

"What…do you mean…taken?" Sango asked cradling Shippo in her arms.

Inuyasha's orbs shrunk and his skin turned as pale as his flowing hair, Goosebumps rising on his skin; had he hear him right? Did someone take away his chance to be with her? He rose, daring not to let the tears fall in till he was away from the gang as possible; finally he reached the river and the sorrow came flushing in like a monsoon. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground, crying over and over again "why?".

"Kaji… what did Inuyasha do to make you two hate him?" Kagome asked as soon as she knew her hanyou wasn't around to still hear her.

Kaji looked up from his lap, surprise shown on his face, passing his hand through his hair and bite his lip.

"I am surprise he didn't tell you guys."

The three shook their heads in response to his question, or more like a statement than a question; Miroku and Sango leaned in closer to Kaji to hear what they have even though wouldn't admit dying to hear the answer to their question for a few days now.

Inuyasha slowly walked back to the camp site, images of his and Kasha's almost first time together played in his mind.

_He pulled her into his arms and whispered love words to her, causing her face to grow a deep shade of pink or red on the words he spoke. Rubbing her thigh he grinned at her as she fiddled with his kimono hakama top and patterned his neck with butterfly kisses, he moaned and soon tossed her to the grass pulling his kimono over his head showing his bare chest pink flushing both their faces. He traced her skin with his index finger and kissed every path it made; she parted her clothes blushing as he finally seen flesh, her hair and kimono pooled around her. _

"I hate Inuyasha because he betrayed our trust, my sister loved him…wanted to spend her life with him and what did he do?"

His yellow orbs widened as he heard what Kaji was saying, he started a desperate run towards the camp site, almost like the whole thing was in slow motion, causing him to cry out.

"STOP!"

AN: **oh no a cliff hanger! Ha-ha…. Yeah I know I am evil…plus its like 12:01 Am and I got school at seven so I have to go and besides why should I have to tell you what our poor hanyou did when you could read it in the next chapter…right? **** but I hope you liked this one… I am sooo sorry for the rape scene of Sesshi and kasha, I wanted to cry when I wrote that part, but I am only the messenger of this whole plot. The characters tell me what to write. Well…. There is only one thing left for you to do…and yeah I didn't do this for free! The cost is a review! Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I feel so special that I got a lot of people hooked on this story! And on how many chapters I got out of it! Well I hope you like this one, I had fun writing it! ****J**

He stopped in front of them, painting as he looked at their faces and their shocked expressions; Kaji stood anger filling his transformation again as the markings appeared on his skin, hands blazing.

"Why? So they can keep believing in your lie?"

"Kaji." Kagome pulled herself up.

"Just…don't."

Inuyasha's hand was on the hilt of his sword, he didn't want to use it on Kaji but feared that he didn't have it close he might get hurt himself. Kaji raised an eyebrow and the anger filled him so much that his eyes started to change color, from the sea blue to a blood red; he grinded his teeth as he looked at him not really hearing Kagome's cries as he charged at him hitting the young Hanyou in the stomach making him fly and crashing into a tree.

"So, you don't want me to tell them that no matter how much she cried, you still went through with it!"

Sango stood up taking out her boomerang ready to fight if she needed to.

"You couldn't just be happy you were a hanyou could you? I cant believe she ever loved you!" suddenly his blue gem dropped his hair becoming long flowing down to his waist.

Kagome gasped a little as he noticed a few tears that started to pour down his face he charged at Inuyasha fire emitting from his hand Inuyasha trying to block him with his sword only to be pushed and hit with the fire. He stepped back tripping over a over grown root of a tree causing him to fall and hit his head on a rock; as he began to zone in and out of consciousness hearing the faint shrieks of Kagome trying to calm down Kaji. Kagome ran towards him nor even caring if he would hit her or not, she grabbed him by the waist crying into his back; Kaji flinched a little looking back at the young Miko while tears still flowed. She looked up at him holding out her hand, he looked at her confused for a minute until she opened her hand and sitting in her palm was his blue gem, unblemished in the sun light, he took it in his hand placing it back on the end of his bracelet dangling as he looked up; as he breathed slower he transformed back to his former state and wrapped his arms around her and cried.

"Why? Why did he sell her to them….was her love not good enough?"

Her eyes shrunk as she heard what Kaji was saying, Inuyasha stood up rubbing his head and noticed the two in an embrace, she noticed him and separated from him and walked up to her hanyou friend. He couldn't look her in the face, eyes reverting everywhere but at her she soon grew impatient with him tapping her foot.

"How could, Inuyasha….she loved you."

Sango and Miroku along with Shippo walked up to their friend all with scowls on their faces; Sango looked over at Kaji walking over and holding out her hand for him to grab. He looked up and just stood up walking back at the hanyou and began walking away, Kagome turned around and noticed Kaji walking away.

"Kaji….wait."

He turned around and looked back at her, seeing the worry in her eyes and muttered "Going to look for Kasha on my own".

"I'm going with you." running towards him she noticed his shocked expression.

Kagome ran towards Kaji grabbing her bag as she ran past it shocking everyone as she grabbed his hand.

"I'm going to go help him look."

Moments later….

The rest of the gang stood there as they watched their young Miko walk away with Kaji, Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then ordered Shippo to go get some water by the river and then looked back at their friend. He looked at them with suspicion and taking a step back not sure if they were going to attack him or what; his golden orbs widened as the two huffed, crossed arms and sat down looking up at him until he sat next to them. He shifted on the grass uncomfortably, nervous as they kept looking at him gazing past his exterior and into his soul. He sighed crossed his arms and looked at his two friends.

"Ok…I'll tell you what happened." sighing and pulling his ashen hair out of his face

"_We were young, she loved me the way I was but I wasn't happy with myself; I wanted to become a full fledged demon Kasha was one and it only made me feel worse. She didn't really like the idea of me finding a way to turn into a full demon but soon she just gave up trying to convince me otherwise, the way she would look at me every time I would come home sad…it almost pained her to see me that way. _

"_I…love you no matter what you are." she had told me._

_If you're wondering, we did not make love, Kami knows I wanted to numerous of times; she would be down at the waterfall bathing. I wouldn't see her and then I would catch her at her beauty, her caramel skin glazed with the condensation dripping down, her shoulder length crimson locks framed her beautiful face I had never seen her like that…..but she saw me and to my surprise she only smiled and continued bathing, I think that was when I knew that I had loved her and that she would always feel the same. But, when I ran into a demon at the demon's village market he looked at Kasha's gem and then talked to me._

"_If you give me the crystal along with the girl I can give you something that you crave." _

_That's when I snapped, with the chance to become a full demon I couldn't think straight…no, I just only cared about myself. After we got home, Kaji was out for a few days looking for something I don't remember what it was; I had put her to bed I could still feel strands of her hair in-between my fingers helping he fall asleep. She placed her hand on my chest telling me that she wanted me, but I told her to go to sleep from the so called fever I told her I had, I could still see the disappointment in her gaze, her mismatched orbs pooled with sorrow and worry but soon they started to disappear._

"_SHHH…" I hushed her to sleep._

_I had drugged her telling her that the tea was only a new herb I had bought…..she believed me._

_I didn't think what I was doing was wrong, as I carried her unconscious body to the location the demon told me to meet him; she woke up just as I was handing her to him I had bound her hands and feet and took her gem._

"_A good trade I would say young Hanyou….this woman is perfect." he had told he as she looked around trying to comprehend what was going on._

_I remember what happened next like it was yesterday, she struggled trying to get free from the bounds looking at me with fear and worry, I couldn't look at her I just tossed the demon the small black pouch I had made her for her gem; Kasha screamed my name asking me what was going on and why I was doing this. The demon back slapped her, seeing her face turn and a purple and bluish mark soon appeared on her cheek; I snapped hitting the demon only to be settled down when he tossed me a small black bag I got distracted buy the small gem inside. _

"_Why! I thought you loved me? INUYASHA!" _

_As they disappeared, I get punched in the face, it had seemed that Kaji came into the scene; I guess he followed our scent and wanted to know what was going on. Its hard to say this but he is stronger than I am, he could of killed me and if I hadn't threw dirt in his eyes he might as well killed me. But as I was running it had seemed that the gem the demon traded me want really… Kaji threw a fire ball at me and it had melted the outer shell of the so called gem and showed its true form…a rock. Suddenly the words that she had said to me a few days ago echoed in my head._

"_I…love you no matter what you are." _

_To this day even after meeting and falling in love with Kikyo, no love was ever greater than the one I had with Kasha. For many years I had tried to save her even find her, Kaji had given up on killing me and looked for Kasha, I crossed paths with him once before and it ended up with us fighting again. I know she hates me and all I want is to make things right and have her love me again."_

Sango looked at the young Half Breed with shock tears escaping from her eyes as she bit her lip, lowering her head as Miroku pulled her close.

"Inuyasha….why would you do something so terrible?" she asked as she whipped the tears from her eyes and stood from the grass.

"I….don't…..know."

Miroku cleared his throat he couldn't look him in the eye, as Shippo returned with water for them Inuyasha looked at the path Kaji and Kagome took.

"He drugged and sold my sister to a demon for a fake jewel, thinking it could turn him to a full fledged demon."

The cold words that escaped his lips sent chills down her spine, it was getting dark and she started to get scared; grabbing Kaji's arm she could see him taking little glances at her. She blushed just noticing how handsome he was, nothing like her hanyou more of a rugged look with handsome features; she looked away feeling her cheeks blush. How old was he? She shook her head as they reached a spot where he started building a camp site, she sat next to him the warmth emitting form his hands as they wrapped around her trying to keep her warm. She felt his breath on her neck as he pulled her in close and whispered "Are you ok…Kagome…Are you warm enough?" she shook her head she was warm enough true it was cold in the dark forest but with him emitting this perfect fire that kept the both warm; she turned her head kissing the sleeping demon's lips they were warm.

**AN: YES! I finally finished this! It kind of made me feel sad to the point of almost crying when I wrote the tragic scene of when our Hanyou's secret is revealed… I hope it was to ya guys standers of a good secret to keep from your friends and anyone else for that matter. Well, I'm just glad I got this much done! And so many chapters, 6 already almost there to the Epilog! Well give me a review would ya! J thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: so finally I was able to live through my little cold and write this chapter. I hope you guys like it cause I know I did writing it!**

She huddled in a corner of the cave hair still daring to turn purple as her eyes begun to change into a slit and more demonic. Her kimono pooled over her body as she closed her eyes and unwillingly images of what had happened replayed in her head again and again; she opened her eyes and both eyes were now a deep mauve. The rain had started pouring down on the hot earth wind catching up and cooling, she stood up her skin engraved with markings of an unknown language she looked over her shoulder at the sleeping Sesshomaru suddenly anger filled her newly mauve eyes and she approached him; he opened his eyes looking up at her and then stood with shock.

"What do you want?"

He looked at her, her hair was now a dark lavender flowing down to her waist, her skin was marked and her eyes were filled with malice. He could hear a soft growl emitting from her lips he glared at her holding on to the hilt of his sword; he looked at her and knew that something was different about her. The rain started to become heavier as lightning struck nearby trees the wind picking up as it tousled their hair, her nails grew longer and she quickly charged at him cutting him with the razor sharp nails Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for her charging at him; she started to laugh as she continued to attack him, finally she stopped and he was down. An evil smile crawled on her face as she was standing over a bloodied knocked out demon, she walked out of the cave her scent of mixed blood and dirt carried through the wind and her body being washed by the water that poured down; she sniffed the air smile creeping up on her face once again as she pounced on a nearby small demon, tearing at its skin and eating its flesh.

He awoke with a sudden gasp looking around to remember where he was sleeping and then he noticed Kagome huddled next to him a faint blush crept on his face, then noticed that the rain was actually starting to pour through the thick leaves of the tall trees that surrounded the both of them. He picked up Kagome for she was still sleeping and started to walk, as he walked he saw a nearby cave and decided to enter; Kagome opened her eyes as the light movement stirred her in her slumber, looking up she noticed Kaji's face and then realizing that he was carrying her she blushed normally she would be awakened if they had to move but then again Kaji is different from Inuyasha. He placed her down and then gasped as he noticed something Kagome moved her head so she could see what was he looking at. Her pupils shrunk as she saw the familiar white hair and purple tattooing, she stood and rubbed her eyes as she took a step closer, Kaji grabbed her by the arm making sure she didn't get closer.

"Sesshomaru….are you hurt?"

"It isn't your concern…."

Kaji's fists clenched as he sniffed the air and glared at Sesshomaru with eyes filled with malice and hatred that couldn't be described with just looking at him.

The young demon stood blood dripping down his forehead and from his arm, he looked at Kaji with a slight surprise in his face but cleared it off any discomposure he had.

"Where is Kasha….she was here!"

Sesshomaru huffed looking at him and then started to walk out of the cave, Kaji felt anger in him once more rushing up to the young prince demon and slamming him against the cave wall choking him as he squeezed his neck.

"WHERE?"

Sesshomaru struggled to get free, he never felt so weak twice before and that really bothered him; it seems that this young demon may be stronger than him and if he wanted to get away from them he would have to tell them what had happened.

"Fine….I know where she is but put me down."

As he said those words Kaji dropped him to the cavern floor and glaring over him as Sesshomaru stood up and dusted off himself.

"She ran out."

With those words, Kaji grabbed Kagome and ran out, running in a direction that he thought his sister would have gone. Kagome could see the desperation in his eyes racing to catch his sister and help her, she kissed him on the cheek feeling the need to comfort him she was still a little shocked at the massive power that he had usually it took a lot out of Inuyasha to take out Sesshomaru or even to get him to leave them alone; she was lucky that Kaji was on her side and instead against but as they were running around and looking for the partly dangerous demon sister of Kaji, the others were walking around as Inuyasha picked up a sent that startled him. Sango was sitting next to Miroku and holding Shippo in her lap she didn't know if she was going to overcome the feeling of disappointment she felt after finding out the secret he had told them, she didn't think she could forgive him for doing something that cruel to the woman he loved; she played with Shippo's hair as he slept and looked over at Miroku who had the same puzzled look as she did as she thought about their dear Hanyou. They stared at Inuyasha as he walked around crouched on the grass and sniffing the air as he twitched his ears as he heard something in the bushes, he stood a low growl emitting from his lips as he held on to the hilt of his sword. The other two looked at each other and then back at their friend, nodded his head as to give them a sign that he would handle it and they ended up taking Shippo and walking towards the river bank, as they ran he grabbed his sword at hand looking in the direction of where he sense the intrusion; she emitted from the forest.

"Kasha?"

She glared at him, eyes filled with malice and laced with insanity as she took a step closer into the light, he noticed her markings and her hair wasn't that crimson red he loved so much; he took a step closer but stopped as he saw her face curl into an evil grin. She moved her fingers causing her knuckles to crack blood dripped down them as she took big strides towards the young demon finally she was face to face with him nearly centimeters away from him the young Hanyou felt his heart quicken as he looked at her features feeling the need to run his fingers along her caramel skin; she locked eyes with his and she could see the blush start to paint his pale skinned face.

"Kasha….."

At that moment she pounced on him, teeth digging into his shoulder while claws dug into his ribcage; he was over whelmed by her attack he laid there as she chewed on his shoulder, he could feel and smell his blood being poured out of him like running water he was able to place his hands on her shoulders and began to try and pull her off. She chewed on his shoulder not being affected by the struggle he made she looked up blood dripping down her mouth as she starred up at sea blue eyes that only shrunk and threw her off of him as Kagome tended to Inuyasha's wound. She slouched over as she stood up teeth showing as she smiled at Kaji with a death glare hands dripping with the young hanyou's blood. Kaji looked at her with shock and took a minute to decide what to do, she took this as an opportunity to attack, charging at her brother with force as she scratched him multiple times digging in as she clutched on to him; she started to laugh hysterically as he pushed her off of him and started to emit fire from his fist ready to charge at his beloved sister in order to protect the others. Kagome helped Inuyasha up, who healed on his own, he stood up as he looked back at Kasha as she repeatedly attacked her brother; he ran towards her despite the faint cries of Kagome and Kaji to don't go anywhere near her for she might kill him in her current stature he pushed passed the waves of energy that she emitted as she attacked him, her tongue licked across her now razor sharp teeth.

"Kasha….listen to me!" he cried as he pulled her by the arm and embraced her.

"Let….go…" she stifled a low growl as she was forced into his chest she could hear his heart beating and she wanted nothing more than to rip it out as he did to hers.

"No….I can't stand to see you like this….please where is your gem?" he asked as he patted her head and grabbed her hand not really caring that there was blood on it.

Sango had watched the whole thing as she didn't want to leave him alone if there was a real threat to him, as she noticed the fight and the entrance of Kagome and Kaji and the muttered words of Kasha she was shocked. The girl she met not only a few days ago was now this beast that not only injured Inuyasha but also her own brother, her hands were laced with blood as they twitched Sango could hear a low growl from her as she tried to escape from his grasp.

"I'll RIP YOUR SPINE OUT AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!" she yelled as she pulled and scratched.

Inuyasha planted his lips on hers as he tried to calm her down, tasting blood that he surely knew that was his from earlier, he felt her lips get warm for a minute before turning ice cold again this alarmed him and he opened his eyes, she wasn't in his grasp anymore she was now glaring at him as the now lavender hair started to stand up.

"Don't ever touch me!" she twitched constantly Sango noticed as she stepped closer, next to Kagome.

She grabbed her head and shivered franticly as she pulled her hair, she looked up at them and her eyes started to glow a neon purple she hissed as the clouds grew dark, the patterns on her skin shifted as rain started to stain the earth once again. Shadows started to form around her face causing the dark to cover her face except her glowing eyes.

"I want you to go to hell, Inuyasha…" she cursed

Suddenly the clouds opened up and a giant feather dropped down for the sky and sitting on it was a demon she had red orbs and black short hair, sitting along with her was a little girl with snow white hair and blank eyes she was holding a mirror inside that mirror could be seen another demon with long hair and eyes that looked as if it stole your soul. The words that emitted from Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango's mouth shook the earth. Suddenly the demon from inside the mirror started to talk, seeing inside he was holding a small gem, Kaji's eyes widened as he leaped up and tried to get the mirror but was in no reach to get it; he clasped on the floor cursing under his breath as he looked over at his sister and her terror.

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Sango yelled as she swung her giant boomerang only to be blocked by a barrier.

"How do you have her gem?" Inuyasha asked franticly trying to think of a way to get it back.

"Ask your brother."

Suddenly Kasha leapt up and clawed at the demon with the red eyes, she cursed as she swung her fan and caused wind blades to arise and cut into her.

"Kagura….we must leave." said the little girl holding the now blank mirror.

She huffed and as she stifled a curse she began to disappear in the wind, as Kaji looked up at the sky a tear slid down his cheek as he noticed his sister's rampage and her sudden dash into the forest.

"Kasha!" Inuyasha chased after her, only to be in the middle of the forest by himself.

As they helped Kaji back up, Inuyasha looked down on him holding out his hand and Kaji took it.

"Now what's going to happen?" Sango asked as Miroku and Shippo walked back.

"If he learns how to use that….hw could control my sister and she will never go back to the way she was."

**AN: that was awesome! I have never been so pumped about this story this much than this chapy! *Runs around the room* only a few more chapies until the new story of the real adventure. Anyways I hope you liked it as much as I did. I'm planning on drawing Kaji and Kasha and might put it up on my deviant art so you should check it out sometime. Anyways a review or two would be nice and I promise to be a little quicker on the updates so bare with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hello! Sorry this took awhile to get posted but I was having a little difficulty in coming up with new ideas for this but then it hit me and I started to write! So YAY! For random ideas, also I have come to a realization that this story may not have a happy ending. But anyways we will talk about it when the time comes. So enjoy!**

"_I love you…"_

Those words escaped her lips replayed in his head as he stood in the middle of the forest once again, it had been a whole two days since he had seen her; he stifled a cry and bit his lip as he tried to keep his tough exterior everyone knew he had. The wind picked up and every once in a while he tried to find her scent but all he picked up was his friends and Kaji's, fists pounded in to a tree as he cried out in sorrow; he had the image of her form that he caused in his head. Purple hair tattooed body and those eyes, he knew that those eyes didn't belong to the woman he loved. No, her eyes were always filled with love and worry for his sake, but also with disappointment from him but never malice and hate.

"_I love you…" _

He punched the tree once more as those words escaped into his mind, he couldn't hold back anymore the tears that hung in his eyes began to pour down his cheeks as the image of Kasha dashing off into the woods again replayed. He broke down finding no comfort in keeping his pain bottled up, he leaned on the tree he had beaten slouching down on the grass as he cried; he covered his face with his palm thinking of anyway to get her back to the way she was…back to when she was once his and not a lost child that he had forgotten or even tried to forget, back to his Kasha, his friend, his lover. He wanted nothing more than to bring her back into his arms and into his deep embrace filled with kisses and passion; but the young Hanyou knew that was far behind him now she was lost and he had to find her again. In his state of sorrow he did not notice the young priestess that had appeared, she was beautiful hair blackened, eyes looking away as she noticed Inuyasha's state. She wore robes of white and red her ebony hair was tied loosely at her neck, her skin was pale and she wore a scent of graveyard and dirt floating around her were spirits and spirit collectors. She was now a few feet away from him and she could see his tears flow down his cheeks, she cleared her throat and he looked up, seeing her caused him to stiffen and look away not wanting her to see him like this.

"Go away Kikyo…" the words came to her like sharp needles as she approached him

"Why is it that you loved me but never cried for me, Inuyasha?" she asked

In the distance Kaji noticed the woman's scent and he could see her now with Inuyasha, he was stopped from approaching by Kagome's touch he looked at her and she reassured him that everything was alright.

"Who is that woman?"

They had reached the river side as she pulled him away from the two, she sat him down and placed herself in his lap, feeling more comfortable with him than she ever did with Inuyasha. She felt safe and a reassuring feeling that she was in good hands, not like before and she wasn't pressured to look for the jewel shards.

"Her name is Kikyo…I am her reincarnation, she died 50 years ago by a trick played on her and Inuyasha by Naraku; he was in love with her… not like with Kasha but still in love. But because she was a priestess and the keeper of the Shikon jewel she was brought back to life, she dyed believing that Inuyasha betrayed her and for along time wanted him dead but now she is just a wondering spirit looking for peace and Naraku's head."

"So you are from that other world then?"

She gasped as those words escaped his mouth normally the only ones who knew about her 20th century was Inuyasha and her friends and of course Naraku.

"How?"

"My sister and Inuyasha traveled there a long time ago, when we were still innocent and young, I had heard legends of that place but I cannot go because my sister never told me of what lied ahead beyond the well."

She relaxed a little and nodded her head in his question before.

"Kikyo…"

She looked at him with an expressionless face sitting next to him and grabbing him by the chin, looking in his eyes trying to find an answer for his sorrow. She didn't understand why she had been lead to him in his state of grief maybe it was her that wanted to be near him even if her love for him had been lost she still cared for him deeply, and to see him suffer like this just didn't set right with her. Normally he would be parading about Kagome but for some reason she thought that this love between them had disappeared.

"What is it that's upsetting you, Inuyasha?"

"Kasha…"

No sooner that those words were heard from him did she pull him into an embrace, she had known him for along time and almost every night he would call out that name in his nightmares but never would talk about it when she asked, so she had given up on asking. He was shocked by her actions but relaxed as her scent pooled over his senses and she began to rub his back to try and sooth him; as they parted he muttered a thank you. She rose from her spot on the grass and began to walk away.

"If I see this Kasha of yours I'll make sure to save her if I can." with this she was gone

He looked away from her and stood up running towards the river bank and noticed Kagome and Kaji's scent; he raised his eyebrow as he noticed Kagome sitting in his lap and she was playing with his hair between her fingers. He huffed to himself as he shook his head at the site and almost seemed as that it was him and Kasha and he turned away not wanting to be reminded of her, he was again washed over with Kasha's confession of I love you.

_It was raining when she had chased him, he disappeared after the fight he had with Kaji, the words stabbed him; he had ran out not caring if there was a storm coming Kasha had followed him to make sure he would be alright._

"_Inuyasha….wait, the storm is coming!' she was tired she had gotten sick a few days back and was getting over it._

"_Go back Kasha, I'm not going to live with someone who sees me as a simple half breed!" as the drops of water poured down so did the tears on his face, he didn't want to live with Kaji always lowering him just because him and his sister were the only full fledged demons in the village. _

"_But I see you just the same as me." she said as he finally stopped and turned to look at her._

_She had flush pink cheeks and breath short as the fever rose again and her eyes began to look glossy, he stopped looking at her and walked a little closer but then backed away as he saw the gem on the grass a few feet away and she looked at him with sorrow filled eyes._

"_Your gem…"_

_As she looked at him her eyes slowly started to change from the mixed matched colors to a mauve but she smiled none the less, she stepped closer to him trying to catch her breath but failed as she started to cry; he froze at her sudden tears and sighed shaking his head walking over to her trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better._

"_Look…Kasha, maybe I should find Hanoyus like me….I mean since your brother seems to like making fun of me so much." he said as he pulled loss strands of her hair behind her ear._

"_No…I don't want you to go….stay with me." she said as she pulled him close and placed her hand on his chest._

_He looked at her with confusion and grief, he didn't understand how Kasha could be related to Kaji, sure they were both the same type of demon but they were like split personalities; she was sweet and sexy and he was a basterd with rage and anger over filling the rim. He wanted to stay with her or even take her with him but knew that Kaji would never allow her to get out of his site, his ear twitched as he pulled her into an embrace and felt that she was cold and shaking he knew that she was sick and that she needed to get back inside and rest but didn't think she would take no for an answer._

"_Kasha…you have to go back inside."_

"_NO!"_

"_Kasha…" he stepped back from her and turned to walk away not wanting to see her face as he heard her sniffle and cry._

"_I…..you cant go Inuyasha."_

_He turned around for one last look at her and sighed as she picked up her gem again and her eyes returned to the colors he loved._

"_Why?" the ghostly words escaped his lips as a shadow was cast over her eyes._

"_Because…"_

"_That's not an answer…I'm leaving."_

"_WAIT!"_

_He turned around once again and rolled his eyes as he looked back at her._

"_WHAT?"_

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

He walked away from the forest and entered the camp spot they had made, Sango noticed him as she was huddled up near a sleeping Miroku and tried to pretend to be sleeping. Inuyasha gazed at the blazing flame and soon found himself drifting into a slumber face filled with sorrow.

**AN: so….yeah I was trying to get a little more detail on some of the characters in this and have Kikyo come in only once in this chapter because Inuyasha needed her support. Also I am not sure if I will have a budding romance between Kagome and Kaji but its being suggested in most parts I have noticed. But yeah no Kasha in this chapter only in his meomery but that's how it turned out. I was trying to get a sense of what Inuyasha was thinking through all of this, his thought process; but I think I pulled it off pretty well and I think I stood in character for Kikyo and maybe a little for Inuyasha but who cares he goes in whatever direction my story takes them. Well see you in chapter 9!**

**REVIEW! ****J**


End file.
